


Birthday Boy

by Feelingsismykink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Sex, Half Birthday, Horseback Riding, I use Daddy the same way they did in LTAT, Light breath play, M/M, Massage with happy ending, No Beta, really happy, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: A continuation of Link’s half birthday celebration, with very fun adult implications.Yeehaw!
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I was immediately obsessed with this idea as soon as the bit started on LTAT. The Daddy stuff is loose, more just pet names and role play and not true D/l stuff but if you’re really not into that do feel free to skip.
> 
> I love these men and this fandom so very much

Link loves being the center of attention. He’s a little embarrassed of the baby talk at first, but he can’t help but be delighted that Rhett and Stevie are both so focused on him for hours. Usually in order to make that happen Link’s gotta bounce off the walls and one or both of them get annoyed before too long. But today it’s happening all on its own.

When Rhett and Stevie burst into his office, Link didn’t know what to do with the feeling of both of them play acting the way they were. What he said was “you’re bein weird” instead of “oh boy this is the best!” but he took to being blind folded, led and guided with no further encouragement, pliant and on board for whatever this was.

Link was always hungry for Rhett’s attention and approval, and now he was drunk on the affection passed off in the joke and he felt like he was riding high before they even got to the ranch and revealed the horse. Rhett had been so emotionally constipated until very recently; only offering endearments and affection when he’s drunk or as a joke unless Link really presses, so to have Rhett help him with the seat belt, adjust the helmet (Rhett came back to touch him  _ more _ after it was already on!) his steadying hands when Link jumped at the first sight of the horse had Link swelling in his pants with the excitement of everything.

On the way home from the studio Link can’t stop gushing about the horse, about the day. Link is talking about going back to the ranch on a regular basis, how big and beautiful the horse was, how nice Eric was. he feels a little high, can already feel his muscles getting sore, anticipates the delicious pain of it, the reminder that he pushed his body, did something new and challenging and exciting. 

He hasn’t realized he had turned and grasped Rhett’s arm in the car, is absentmindedly rubbing Rhett’s long arm until Rhett turns his hand and captures Link’s, interlocking their fingers. “I’m glad you had a good time, baby”. Link smiles crooked and can’t resist leaning in to kiss Rhett when they’re stopped at a red light.

A short time after they get home Link is mostly naked and spread eagle on the bed. Link has kept his red bandana around his neck. Rhett is still quiet and stoic, the effort of playing the protective dad sapping most of his expressive energy, but he’s not done taking care of Link, he’d insisted that he rub Link’s back a little. He’s got Link’s favorite lotion and is crawling over him now. Link is rock hard with anticipation, seeing the focus and hunger in Rhett’s eyes.

Rhett is on his knees, straddling Link. “Turn over, bo” Rhett says quietly. Link shifts, careful not to kick or otherwise disrupt Rhett’s balance as he moves between Rhett’s long thighs. “I’m worried you got chafed by that saddle. Want to put some lotion there”. Link doesn’t think he can get enough of a breath at the idea of this and so squeaks out an “ok”.

Rhett’s eyes fall to the impressive erection Link has exposed to the air. “You feelin good bud?” Rhett shifts down and moves so Link’s legs are spread. “Yes, daddy. Thank you for my birthday surprise”. Rhett starts at Link’s knees, rubbing gently, making sure to be soft where the skin is already red. He works his way up to the cleft in Link’s ass. Rhett uses delicate touches but Link hisses, the skin red and tender, but he lets out a sigh as Rhett adoringly uses the lotion to massage his balls, offers a few firm strokes to Link’s cock, and then moves to Link’s ass. Using his thumb around the rim, Rhett begins the process of working Link open. Link has been happy and excited all day, he trusts Rhett with his whole mind and body, so Rhett finds he has an easy job tonight. 

“I can’t believe you got naked like that so quickly, you looked so cute in those briefs”. Link smiles at the praise “you know I’m an exhibitionist Rhett, you knew what you were doing...that I’d do anything you ask, anything for you…”

Link is rolling his hips a little, leaking cock bouncing and pulsing as he clenches and moves with the stimulation of Rhett’s long fingers.

“That’s right Link, you’re perfect. So good to me”

Rhett has two fingers in Link now, is becoming impatient, his own desire painfully insistent to be satisfied soon, his cock is heavy and has left a little spot of precum on the sheets below him. 

Rhett is satisfied with his work here, wipes his hands on a towel next to him, and grasps Link’s hips to flip him over. Link makes a noise, is excited for what comes next. Rhett likes to tease Link though, get him worked up and a little desperate, so Rhett gets some more lotion, rubs Link’s back. Link moans loud, enjoying Rhett’s big hands on his back, but protesting the delay in Rhett fucking him. Rhett smiles, continues working on his back but Link puts on a show; sticks his ass out, moves it a little bit. As Rhett moves over him, Link sometimes feels the warm tip of Rhett’s cock on his thighs, ass or back. Link continues moaning, then starts talking to Rhett between breathy moans and sighs.

“Oh Rhett please, please fuck me. I want to feel you in me, want that big cock, please.” Rhett is only able to hold back for so long, he lines his cock up in the cleft of Link’s ass. The lotion Rhett has been using liberally provides some good lubrication for Rhett to slide along Link, the stimulation causing gasps and small exclamations from the smaller man. Rhett has relaxed some of his weight onto Link, partially supporting himself on his knees and elbows, but Link responds well to the feeling of being under Rhett, he feels warm and contained, so much skin to skin contact making his mind still and his body hum. Rhett ruts slowly, rolling his hips, the pressure this way feels good, Link’s soft skin and his own belly stimulating Rhett’s cock in a way that he could come, if he keeps up but for Link it’s more of a tease. Rhett’s dick is big and hot and velvety, but he’s only feeling it a little on his hole, the skin sensitive and receptive after the horseback riding. Link needs him inside him, needs him  _ deep _ . Rhett is licking and sucking at Link’s shoulder and neck when he can reach them.

“Mmmmm Rhett you feel so good. So big, please, I need more can I have more?” Link is ready to beg if he needs to. Rhett’s jaw is on his shoulder, he can hear Rhett’s breathing, feels his beard and his hair, can feel Rhett’s voice vibrating on his back as he growls low “but you feel so good just like this baby, I shouldn’t just keep doing this?” Link worries he might cry, and whines a little. This day has been so much for him, maybe this is Rhett’s game, so Link gives it one more shot “Please daddy, I want your dick in me, want to feel your cum in me.”

“Oh fuck, Link” and it works. Link feels Rhett shift, lift one arm so he can line the head of his cock at Link’s entrance, and then pushes gently in. The two men groan in unison, this joining of their bodies as powerful as it was the first time it happened so many years ago. Rhett starts slow, returns to being spread out on top of Link, interlaces their fingers and hooks his ankles over Link’s legs, so Rhett can hump and move and thrust. Link can shift and push against a Rhett and help Rhett angle in, but also feels held down in his favorite way in this position. 

They move like this for a while, breathing together and moaning words of love and praise back and forth. Rhett wants to see more, suddenly. He untangles himself and pushes up so that while he’s still inside Link he can sit up, pull his knees in front of him, he helps Link get a pillow between Link and the bed so his hips are angled up and Rhett’s knees are under less pressure. 

Link shouts a curse because now Rhett is able to get deeper, pull out more and slam in hard. Rhett is able to marvel at the wide expanse of Link’s shoulders and the juxtaposition of his tiny waist, his plump little ass cheeks. Both men are sweating.

Rhett reaches up and grabs Link by the bandana and pulls gently so Link pushes up onto his elbows. His long torso his heavily arched and Rhett is pulling on the bandana just enough to make Link shiver, gasp and breathe heavily when Rhett removes his hand after a few seconds. 

“You ready to cum baby? I wanna feel you cum on my dick, Link”

“I—I’m so close, I’m gonna cum Rhett!” Link ruts into the soft pillow beneath him, clenches around Rhett as Rhett hits his prostate and Rhett pulls on the bandana again. Link is cumming, hard. Veins stand out on his neck and the sensations roll through him, the muscles on his back and arms standing out in relief as he grunts and gasps. Rhett lets go of the handkerchief and feels his own orgasm hit him, filling Link with his release, hips stuttering and muscles clenching over and over. 

The two men collapse on the bed, Rhett shifts Link so he can spoon him as they both come down, their heart rates and breathing return to a normal pace. Eventually Link turns so he can swing one leg over Rhett, lean in and kiss him deep. “Thank you for the best half birthday I could have dreamed of” he says, and the two hum and sigh and giggle at each other until they clean up and fall asleep.


End file.
